Animals must often be transported from place to place in vehicles. To prevent an animal from moving about and distracting the driver and occupants of the vehicle, cages have been developed that are hand carried to hold the animal during a vehicle trip or journey.
In the past, like apparatuses and systems have been proposed to transport animals in a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,615,640, 6,539,895, US Patent Publication US2008/0245313, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 346,676 show pet and animal transportation carriers which are portable in that they are hand held and may be moved manually.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,155,206 and 7,036,458 describe animal travel carriers which include an enclosure and wheels that extend from the same to allow the carrier to roll on a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,392,764 shows an animal restraint and carrier that is portable and includes an insert to carry medical supplies and other storage items.
United States Publication number US 2005/0284399 illustrates an animal enclosure which may be suspended to an upright arm with a cover that is movable between a stored position and a deployed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,105, US Patent Publication 2008/0245311, and PCT Application WO 89/08386 teach pet enclosures which are generally opened at the top and may be fitted on to a vehicle seat.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,810,227, 6,250,529, and 7,152,554 show animal carriers which may be affixed to the exterior of vehicles, including two-wheeled vehicles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,803,951, 5,941,195, 6,223,691, and US Publication Number US 2006/0278173 describe enclosure for pets that may be placed on a vehicle seat and affixed to portions of the vehicle using a vehicle seatbelt.
An animal carrier which includes a portable enclosure and a protective base portion relative to a vehicle seat would be a notable advance in the art of animal husbandry.